


Keep Petting

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gabriel in the Bunker, M/M, Purgatory, Sabriel Fluff Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Sam is the only person Gabriel wants to come to for cuddles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt by Anonymous]
> 
> Gabriel just poofing inside the bunker ("Cute wards, really. Shame they don't work on me.) one day without preamble and making his way straight to Sam past a shellshocked Dean and dropping his head to the middle of Sam's chest. And Sam is confused but amenable to being encouraged to sit on the couch where Gabriel sets his head on his lap and just sighs. And Sam gets it. Because sometimes it's not all puppies and rainbows and so he spends the rest of the night stroking Gabriel's hair. Because sometimes archangels need the simple comfort of touch too.

FLUFF ANON YOU WONDERFUL DARLING, YOU KNOW HOW TO SPEAK DIRECTLY TO MY FLUFFIEST OF FLUFFY SABRIEL HEARTS.  

Oh god, oh god, I have so many feels about this, fucking hell, and I want to take this, and like, combine it with another idea where Sam’s touch is special and maybe his soul (and touch) can help to soothe Grace…..OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT OKAY?  

Like, Sam’s so confused as to why he has an archangel in his lap, bumping his hand like a cat and demanding him to keep petting.  Since Gabriel could kill him in less than a split second and just appears to be pressing closer with every pass of his hand, he doesn’t really have much choice.  

So Sam lifts his head a little and looks up, calling for Cas.  Gabriel tenses in his arms, but Sam keeps up the petting and asks Cas to take Dean somewhere, and that he’ll be fine on his own.  

Dean is sputtering, indignant, but Cas does it and Sam feels Gabriel melt all over again, pressing closer to him.  Sam hums for a second and then switches hands (he’s better with his right hand), and after he resumes immediately, Gabriel doesn’t doesn’t make anything more than a slight disgruntled noise.  

Sam alternates the touches (mostly to give his hands and arms a break), going between petting Gabriel’s hair (his clear favorite) to rubbing his back gently, to wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s waist when he asked for just a few minutes so his shoulders would stop burning.  

Gabriel made a muffled offer of healing the soreness, but Sam shook his head and just resumed when he didn’t feel like both of his arms weren’t going to fall off.  

Eventually, Gabriel stirred and pulled back to look at Sam….and he tilts his head just like Cas does and mentions that Sam is taking this very calmly.  Sam shrugs and says he’s dealt with a lot worse than a cuddly archangel in the past few years, so this is almost tame.  

Gabriel snorts out a laugh and just presses his face to Sam’s heart again, listening to the steady beat beneath the skin.  He doesn’t know how long it is before he speaks, managing to say that he has been in Purgatory, and he escaped, recently.  

Sam is surprised, and blurts the first thing on his mind, that Gabriel thought to come here, to come to him.  Gabriel starts to squirm in his arms, to pull away, and Sam stops him, adding that that didn’t mean that he wanted Gabriel to leave. 

Gabriel mumbles something about Cas being the only brother worth knowing, and the Winchesters came with a package deal with him.  And then he adds, after burrowing his face in Sam’s chest again, that Sam _gets_ it.  

And Sam thinks about that for a long time and blows out a breath, rubbing Gabriel’s back, combing through his hair.  Instead of responding, he simply mentions that he’s broken.  

Gabriel manages to whisper, “Me too.”  

Sam smiles and leans his head back against the couch, his other arm firm around Gabriel’s waist.  “Welcome to Team Free Will, then.”  

Gabriel doesn’t say anything as Sam starts to doze under him, he just keeps listening to Sam’s heartbeat, and to the quiet pulse of his soul, and he prays for forgiveness that he doesn’t deserve.  

Chuck, who is watching them from behind the couch, smiles and thinks ‘Took you two long enough to find each other again.’ and disappears.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/121400579980/fa-gabriel-just-poofing-inside-the-bunker) ♡ ♡


End file.
